1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inventory tag suitable to be used as an auxiliary shelf tag which aids commercial product display work, a shelf tag manufacturing system, a method of manufacturing shelf tags, a program for manufacturing shelf tags and a storage medium storing the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, commercial product display work is generally performed, for example, in a sequence of displaying respective commercial products in sequence from the left on a display shelf, and then attaching the shelf tags for the respective commercial projects on a rail corresponding to positions of the commercial products in the shelf. However, in this sequence, since the positions where the commercial products are displayed cannot be figured out accurately at the time of the display work. Therefore, the commercial products must be displayed by guess, and hence the display work is inefficient. In order to improve such a circumstance, in a structure disclosed in JP-A-11-306436, the efficiency of the display work is improved by zoning the display shelf into a plurality of shelves, assigning shelf numbers to the respective shelves, attaching the shelf tags manufactured on the basis of the shelf numbers on the shelf, and then displaying the commercial products.
However, in the structure disclosed in JP-A-11-306436, since it is necessary to zone the display shelf into the plurality of shelves for each commercial product, when displaying a plurality of commercial products on the display shelf in the row direction, this structure cannot be employed unless the display shelf is zoned in the row direction. Therefore, the display work is inefficient depending on the type of the display shelf and hence the problem which is suffered from in the related art is still carried down in this connection.